I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications and more specifically to managing interference in communicating over disparate technologies.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more access points (e.g., base stations, femtocells, picocells, relay nodes, and/or the like) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from access points to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to access points. Further, communications between mobile devices and access points may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or access points with other access points) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
The access points can assign frequencies to the mobile devices for communicating over the uplink. In some examples, however, assigned frequencies can cause interference to surrounding devices using disparate communication technologies. For example, global positioning system (GPS) devices receive signals over a band around 1.5 gigahertz (GHz) to facilitate GPS technology. Some wireless communication networks allow access points to assign frequencies in the higher 700 megahertz (MHz) range (e.g., band 13). Thus, in one example, the second harmonic order product or spectral regrowth of such assignments can cause interference to GPS signals when simultaneously transmitted. In other examples, frequencies assigned by access points can directly interfere with other technologies, interfere at a third harmonic order product, and/or the like.